<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>На пороге лета by Hasegava_Uki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791018">На пороге лета</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki'>Hasegava_Uki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:22:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Лето длинное, случиться может всякое</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi/Yamamoto Takeshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>На пороге лета</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Жара пришла как-то сразу, в один день, по-летнему влажная и душная. На улице парило, но показавшееся после долгих дождей солнце радовало и звало гулять. Через открытые окна ветер заносил шум со стороны дороги и запах каких-то цветов. Учиться не хотелось, а последняя неделя перед каникулами, как назло, тянулась невыносимо медленно. </p>
<p>Цуна вздохнул и, оторвавшись от разглядывания школьного двора, уткнулся в листок с тестом. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Сегодня у Ямамото не было тренировки, поэтому домой они возвращались втроем. То ли помогло решение домашних заданий с Гокудерой, то ли постоянные пинки и затрещины Реборна достигли цели, но результаты Цуны перешли из категории «хуже некуда» в категорию «плохо, но сойдет». Кажется, дополнительные занятия ему не грозили, и в этом году Цуна по-настоящему радовался приближавшимся каникулам. Сумка с учебниками оттягивала плечо, но по сухому асфальту шагалось легко и приятно. Цуна щурился на солнце и краем уха прислушивался к разговору Ямамото и Гокудеры.</p>
<p>— Как можно быть таким идиотом, там же решать нечего! И вообще, я вчера тебе такой же пример объяснял!</p>
<p>— Правда? Значит, я что-то перепутал, со всеми бывает. — Как всегда, когда дело касалось оценок, Ямамото отшучивался, беся Гокудеру еще больше. Цуна подозревал, что Ямамото делает это специально. </p>
<p>— Со всеми?!</p>
<p>Цуна знал, что они не всерьез. Их переругивания успели стать настолько привычными, что вызывали скорее улыбку, чем опасения. Да что там, теперь он начинал беспокоиться, когда они не ругались. </p>
<p>— Спасибо, Гокудера, — Цуна сказал это внезапно и невпопад, и Гокудера отвлекся от спора, посмотрел непонимающе. — Ну, за то, что помогаешь с учебой. Ты очень хорошо объясняешь, правда. </p>
<p>Гокудера залился краской сразу весь, от шеи до ушей, и Цуна почувствовал себя неловко, будто ляпнул какую-то глупость. </p>
<p>— Что ты, Десятый, это полностью твоя заслуга, ты быстро все схватываешь! — А теперь пришла его очередь краснеть.</p>
<p>— О как, значит, Цуна схватывает быстро, а я идиот? — Ямамото попытался изобразить обиду, но выдал себя, заржав в конце. </p>
<p>— Да! Уверен, Десятый решил тот пример правильно! </p>
<p>Сам Цуна в этом сильно сомневался, но, чтобы не разочаровывать Гокудеру, только неопределенно пожал плечами. </p>
<p>— А пойдемте в парк есть мороженое? </p>
<p>Иногда казалось, что Ямамото умеет читать мысли. Цуна кивнул — домой, к учебникам, в такую погоду совсем не хотелось.</p>
<p>— Какой парк, у нас завтра еще один тест! — И все же на перекрестке Гокудера первым свернул к парку.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***<br/>— Цуна, а ты уже решил, что будешь делать летом?</p>
<p>— Да не то чтобы, не думал еще. — Прошлое лето он провел в тренировках с Реборном, «лета» до этого — играя в компьютерные игры и почти не выходя на улицу, где его все равно никто, кроме собак и хулиганов, не ждал. Так что вопрос о планах на лето обычно отпадал сам собой.</p>
<p>— Можно сходить в кино, — предложил Гокудера. — Там боевик будут показывать, про гонки, очень крутой.</p>
<p>После знакомства с мотоциклом на базе в будущем Цуна стал относиться к гонкам и всему с ними связанному с еще большим подозрением, но Гокудера так и лучился энтузиазмом.</p>
<p>— Пойдем, конечно.</p>
<p>Когда Гокудера выглядел счастливым, от его радости тоже становилось хорошо. </p>
<p>— Когда я был совсем мелким, еще в начальной школе, мы с отцом каждое лето ходили в поход. Ставили палатку, ловили рыбу в пруду и рассказывали разные жуткие истории ночью у костра. Весело было. — Ямамото доел мороженое и оперся о спинку скамейки, вытянув ноги и закинув руки за голову. — Как думаете, что если и нам так собраться? У меня даже палатка есть — правда, двухместная, но, думаю, поместимся.</p>
<p>Гокудера развернулся к Цуне.</p>
<p>— Десятый, ты хочешь? </p>
<p>О том, чтобы пойди с друзьями в поход, «никчемный Цуна» и мечтать никогда не мог. Хотелось — не то слово. </p>
<p>— Было бы здорово. Только лучше без жутких историй. </p>
<p>— Договорились, — Ямамото широко улыбнулся и опустил руку Цуне на плечо.</p>
<p>— Тогда и я иду, — рука Гокудера сразу оказалась на другом плече. </p>
<p>Горячие ладони обжигали через тонкую ткань рубашки, сердце билось чаще от того, как близко они оба были сейчас.</p>
<p>— Значит, решено: как каникулы начнутся, сразу и пойдем, — у Ямамото все всегда легко и просто, не то что у самого Цуны. Пожалуй, у него было чему поучиться.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***<br/>Следующий день выдался таким же жарким и солнечным, как вчерашний. А учиться хотелось еще меньше — в мыслях крутились только предстоящие каникулы и поход, даже фильм про гонки уже не казался плохой идеей. На уроках Цуна смотрел на спящего за партой Ямамото, на Гокудеру, увлеченно черкавшего что-то в блокноте, или в окно. На учителя, рассказывавшего о реставрации Мэйдзи, его внимания уже не хватало.</p>
<p>Обедать они пошли на крышу, в такую погоду там было лучше всего. Цуна немного задержался в классе, и теперь бежал по лестнице, перескакивая через две ступеньки. На душе было легко и радостно.</p>
<p>На верхней площадке, перед самым выходом на крышу, стояла Кеко.</p>
<p>— Привет. А я тебя жду. </p>
<p>Кеко ждала его? От удивления Цуна споткнулся на последней ступеньке, ухватился за перила. Еще не хватало навернуться с лестницы на глазах у Кеко.</p>
<p>— Мы всей семьей едем на море, и я подумала… ты не хочешь поехать с нами? — Кеко робко улыбнулась. Красивая и нежная, верхняя пуговица блузки расстегнута из-за жары… Предложи она такое еще месяц назад, Цуна чувствовал бы себя самым счастливым человеком на свете. Но за месяц многое изменилось, при виде Кеко уже не екает сердце, не сбивается дыхание. И снится ему теперь совсем не она…</p>
<p>— Прости, Кеко… я уже обещал ребятам… мне, правда, жаль…</p>
<p>Ему совсем не хотелось ее обижать. От того, как тихо и неуверенно прозвучал голос, самому стало противно, и Цуна заставил себя оторваться от разглядывания пола под ногами и посмотреть на Кеко.</p>
<p>— Ничего страшного, я понимаю, — Кеко улыбалась все так же ласково, не заметно было, чтобы она сильно расстроилась. Но Цуна никогда и не умел угадывать настроение Кеко и ее мысли — теперь он это хорошо понимал.</p>
<p>— Спасибо. Извини, что так вышло.</p>
<p>— Увидимся после перемены.</p>
<p>Кеко помахала на прощание и побежала вниз, а Цуна остался стоять, пытаясь разобраться в мешанине собственных чувств. Кеко самая красивая девочка в школе, она всегда ему нравилась. Почему же теперь все мысли занимали зеленые глаза Гокудеры и его тонкие длинные пальцы, беззаботный смех Ямамото. Кажется, он и сам не замечал, насколько сильно изменился.</p>
<p>Цуна вышел на крышу и почти сразу оказался лицом к лицу с ребятами. Оба выглядели смущенными, а Гокудера еще и виноватым.</p>
<p>— Десятый, мы слышали твой разговор с Кеко и… в общем, если ты хочешь поехать с ней, мы не обидимся, правда. — Обычно острые углы сглаживал Ямамото, но сейчас заговорил Гокудера — самые сложные разговоры он брал на себя. Цуна всегда завидовал его смелости. — Мы не будем тебе мешать.</p>
<p>— Вы мне не мешаете, совсем наоборот. Я хочу в поход с вами, весь день только об этом и думал! — разговор с Кеко был слишком свеж в памяти, чтобы мямлить и на этот раз. Как и воспоминания о том, как долго не мог ей признаться. И, уже решившись, Цуна выпалил: — И я давно хотел сказать еще кое-что… вы мне нравитесь, оба. Понимаю, звучит странно, но так оно и есть.</p>
<p>Глаза Ямамото и Гокудеры округлились от удивления совершенно одинаково. Пожалуй, это было бы даже смешно, если бы не паника, не желание куда-нибудь провалиться со стыда. Цуна уже пожалел, что сказал то, о чем собирался молчать.</p>
<p>Когда они оба начали смеяться, Цуна окончательно растерялся, захотелось, как когда-то давно, почти в другой жизни, убежать и спрятаться.</p>
<p>— Прости, Цуна, не обижайся.</p>
<p>— Мы не над тобой смеемся, правда, Десятый.</p>
<p>От того, что они говорили одновременно, не переставая смеяться, получалось совсем непонятно. Но Ямамото ободряюще сжал его плечо, а Гокудера, почувствовав что-то, ухватился за руку, как будто пытаясь удержать. Их прикосновения успокаивали лучше любых слов.</p>
<p>— Понимаешь, мы на днях о том же говорили. А как тебе сказать, не знали — вдруг тебе будет неприятно. Думали, вот пойдем в поход, и там, может, как-нибудь само получится. Но ты нас опередил, — Ямамото удалось, наконец, отдышаться и объяснить более-менее внятно.</p>
<p>— Я же тебе говорил, что Десятый самый лучший! </p>
<p>— Да я и сам знаю. </p>
<p>Цуна переводил взгляд с одного на другого и не знал, плакать ему или смеяться. Все оказалось так просто, а он только зря переживал столько времени и не верил, что такое возможно. Кажется, у него началась истерика – по крайней мере, звук, вырвавшийся из горла, больше всего напоминал всхлип. Но Гокудера в один шаг оказался рядом, совсем близко, положил руки на плечи и спросил:</p>
<p>— Можно?</p>
<p>Цуна еще не успел ответить, когда к его губам прижались губы Гокудеры. </p>
<p>Мягкие, осторожные прикосновения, теплое дыхание возле лица. До этого Цуна ни с кем не целовался, не думал, что будет так приятно. Его первый поцелуй достался Гокудере, второй — Ямамото. Ямамото целовал увереннее, по-другому, прижимал к себе крепко и надежно вместе с так и не отпустившим его Гокудерой. Цуна чувствовал, что теперь все было правильно. Они всегда были нужны ему оба, как сейчас — он не смог бы выбрать кого-то одного.</p>
<p>Хотелось, чтобы это никогда не прекращалось, и Цуна потянулся к ним, тоже обнял, не разбирая, кого именно. Воздуха уже не хватало, когда Ямамото немного отстранился, разрывая поцелуй.</p>
<p>Цуна выдохнул, зажмурился на секунду, дожидаясь, пока перестанет кружиться голова.</p>
<p>— Но в поход мы ведь все равно пойдем, да?</p>
<p>— Обязательно.</p>
<p>Торопиться было некуда — времени хватит на все, каникулы длинные. А жизнь еще длиннее.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>